Taken by the Devil
by SKYE51399
Summary: He gulped nearly swallowing his tongue, the tongue he wanted so much to run up and under her dress. "Oh I'll go as hard as you want me too." "Let's play something else, how about strip pool?" It was time for the Devil's real game to begin. First time writing something like this so I hope you like it, shooting for 5 chaps but may get bigger if you guys want it too. Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

"No no no no! You guys promised that we would be able to have our girls night!" Emily stressed as she watched JJ and Garcia getting ready to leave her house.

"I'm sorry sugar but since Reid called JJ tell her he was sick, Henry needs to go trick r treating with someone. You should come with us honey, we can still wear our outfits if you want." A bubbly queen of hearts told her.

Emily looked down at her outfit and laughed, "Right like Henry needs to see his aunt in a skimpy devil's outfit! I think I'll just do something with Morgan."

JJ looked at Emily with sad eyes as she sucked on her teeth, "Oh Emily..."

"Please don't tell me that he's at Rossi's house." Emily hung her head at the nod from both girls.

"Just go to Rossi's house Emmy, you know that he'll love to have you over." Garcia said shyly.

"I can't do that, _he'll_ be there!"

"He isn't that bad Em."

"I may be dressed as one but he is defiantly the devil JJ!"

"He's no the devil."

"He is! He still hates me for being put on the team! That was years ago now, get over it!"

"I'm sorry Emmy." Garcia said sadly, "I know you want to get drunk and forget this last case and I know it wanted to be with us, but you can still get drunk with the boys. Even though Hotch will be there."

"I'll think about it."

JJ smiled and hugged her friend goodbye as both blondes ran out of the house to go pick up baby Henry.

Emily groaned as she heard her phone rang a minute or two later.

"JJ I said I would think about it." She said annoyingly.

"Bring beer and garlic sweetie"

"What?" Emily frowned.

Dave's rich laughter flowed into her ear, "JJ text saying that they left you to take Henry out and that you just wanted to get drunk. So bring enough beer to get the job done and I'm out of garlic and I need it for the salmon."

Emily smiled, "Yes sir"

She heard some arguing over the phone as Morgan came on the line, "and stay in your costume woman! I want to see what it is!"

Emily rolled her eyes as she got into her tinted matte black range rover, "How do you know I'm still in it?" she teased her partner.

"You're killing me Em" He laughed, "See you soon."

~~~~~  
Emily pulled into the long drive way 30 minutes later. She honked her horn to tell the boys she was here and popped the trunk for them.

Hotch was the first one out of the house, he picked up one of the four 30 packs of bud light she picked up for their night. Nearly dropping it as Emily rounded the car in a vary small red dress with red skin tight see through stockings, black fuck me pumps and a small red horned head band.

He gulped nearly swallowing his tongue, the tongue he wanted so much to run up and under her dress.

"Hotch? Are you ok?" The younger woman asked as she saw a fire in his eyes but before she could be sure about it, it was gone and his face was graced with a smile that made her heart stop.

"I'm just fine Emily." He said along with an evil smile making the brunette frown but smile slightly as she could tell that the boys had already started drinking. Hotch was always nicer to her when he drank, looks like the night wouldn't be a total buzz kill she thought just as the older men joined them.

"Well god damn Emily!" Morgan grinned looking her up and down as Hotch and Dave shared a side glance to one other.

"Did you buy out the liquor section" Dave asked as he saw the cases of beer.

"I told you that I want to go hard tonight Dave, plus they were having a sale." She smiled as she hand the oldest man there a bag of garlic along with other snacks and a bottle of his favorite scotch.

"Oh I'll go as hard as you want me too." Hotch said as he walked into the house with the beer.

Emily blushed at what Hotch said, she swallowed and grabbed a case following him inside.

Her stomach growled as she nose was filled with the all to familiar scent of Dave's wild mushroom rice, her favorite dish.

Dave gave her a hug hello once she put down the beer, "I made it just for you Bella."

Emily smiled, "Thank you"

"Dinner will be in about 20, so put the beer in the ice chest over there and go to the closet to pick a game for us." Dave smiled.

"Yes sir" Emily said again.

~~~~~  
After dinner the four settled down for a game of beer pong, Morgan and Emily vs Hotch and Rossi.

To everyone's surprise, Hotch carried his team and won the first, second and third round. Making Emily and Morgan drink can after can of beer.

"You're so cheating Hotch! There's no way you can be better then me." Emily laughed at him.

"What can I say, I was wild back in the day."

Dave shook his head at the two and decided to up the stakes a little, "How about switching the game?"

"Sure, I'm game." Morgan smiled reaching into the cooler for more ice cold drinks.

"How about pool?"

Emily made a face, "That's to slow Da..."

"Strip Pool."

"Now that's a game I'm down to play with you boys." Emily blushed already walking down to Dave's den.

Hotch, along with the other boys waited till she was out of hear shot to make a comment, "Morgan you grab the cooler, Dave go get the sticks ready for the game. I'll set the table, our plan has to work as smoothly as possible or we might scare her."

"I say maybe 3 or 4 more beers and a few shy grabs from us and we'll have her right were we want her." Morgan laughed picking up the roll able cooler and bringing it down to the den.

Emily waited on one of the bar stools in the room, "What took you boys so long, scared to lose?" She teased as she unconscionably flipped her hair over her shoulders.

Rossi smiled, handing her a playing stick, "Ok rules are that there are no teams, if you fail to hit a ball into the pocket then a piece of clothing you choose comes off, sound good?"

Every nodded their heads to the rules, "How about a practice round?"

~~~~~  
It was Emily's turn to make a shot, and as she was bending over to shoot, they all got a nice view down her tight dress where a whisper of a black lacy bra was peeking out. The boys starred at every inch of exposed skin they could, her legs, ass, and breast. When Morgan yelled, "Nice ass princess"

She just laughed and told him to behave himself.

It went on like that for a while and after sometime when Em went up to take her shot she would bend over the table making her dress ride up a little more exposing more of her shapely thighs. Several times one of the boys would 'unintentionally' rub up against her and cup a quick feel of her ass.

She was getting hotter by the second, blaming the liquor flowing through her veins.

It was time for the real game to begin, and each of them took shoots and continued drinking. First Morgan lost his shirt, then Dave and Hotch lost their shoes.

Emily oped to tease them, when it was her turn to take something off she ran her hands up her dress and to the small straps, playing with them before smoothly taking off her head band instead. Making all the men groan.

Hotch gave the other men a look when Emily had her back turned, it was time for _their_ game to begin.

On Emily's next turn, Hotch squeezed her ass, causing her shot to go bad and leaving her breathless.

"Oh Emily, you were so close to making it." He breathed into her ear. He walked away letting Morgan take his spot, his hands played against her skin, working their way up to her dress and then her arms. He started off easy, taking off her red gloves that went with her outfit.

Emily gulped when he walked away from her, leaving her in tingles all over. Looking over to the two other men in the room, they both gave her evil grins and went on with the game.

Ties, socks, shirts and under shirts went next. Emily doing pretty good at not losing just yet, she was able to get ride of Hotch's tie and socks. She enjoyed getting Dave out of his shirt and under shirt while Morgan lost his shoes.

Soon her winning streak went down and it was at the point of her loosing her stocking if she missed this next shot. She lined up her shot while the guys reminded her what was at stake, it was Dave's turn to tease her. He rubbed his chest against her back while she got ready, rubbing his crotch on her ass as she bent over to shoot.

Her eyes did their best to focus on the balls in front of her not behind her, lining up she hit her ball and watched as it made its way into the pocket. Going all the way until the very end when it hit the edge and bounced back.

"Would you look at that, I guess it was for the best." He smiled into her hair and crouched down. He ran his hands up her thighs and under her dress, his fingers brushed against her panties as he pulled down the see through fabric. He picked up her foot and took of her shoe before taking the rest of the fabric off and then putting her shoe back on, he did the same with her other leg before getting up and walking to the bar for a drink. Emily stayed at her spot for a moment longer, her legs weak and hot from what just happened.

Hotch smiled, taking the stick from her hands, "I think it's may turn now."


	2. Chapter 2

Emily handed him the pool stick and slowly moved back towards the empty bar stool to her right. Morgan came to her side and handed her a beer, "You look flushed princess, why don't you cool down."

It felt seconds had gone by because before Emily knew it, Rossi was handing her the pool stick. She took it into her hands and got off the stool, making her way to the table; she could feel everyone of the men's eyes on her, just waiting for her to miss the shot.

And she did.

Her hands shaking just a enough to where they were unable to pull down the zipper to her dress. She took a deep breath feeling strong hands brush hers away and take the small clasp in their own. They slowly pulled it down exposing a black lace thong and that push up they had been seeing all night into view.

Emily stepped out of the pooled material at her feet and drained the rest of her drink, 'They want to play, then we can play' Emily smirked to herself.

The next game game easy, Emily deciding to take full advantage of the fact that she was half naked, often standing directly where the guys intended for the ball to; they were staring at her tight little panties, and like Emily thought it would. It worked. They had lost everything but their boxers.

The lace bra was driving the boys crazy, it barely covered her large breasts. The guys were all starting to sport obvious erections, everyone but Hotch. Which for some odd reason sadden Emily, didn't he find her sexy? Didn't he want her like the other two?

She was going to change that for sure. Now Emily started to parade around the room as the game went on, often getting a nice ass squeeze from Morgan or a small brush up from Dave. But nothing from Hotch, so she continued to teased them mercilessly.

The next time she shot for a ball across the table, she arched her back and stuck her ass way out. Morgan walked up behind her, grabbed her waist and ground his crotch against her ass like he was fucking her from behind. She just laughed going along with the joke but a a slight moan escape her lips.

Morgan worked his lower reigns on her as she looked at where to shoot, his boxers covered his cock head as it rubbed between Emily's ass, with him holding her waist, he told her to shoot, saying she had been teasing them to much and it was payback time for all the shots she had made them miss.

With Emily being to focused on the pleasure that was coming to her by her partner she missed her shot, the dark man reached up and unsnapped her bra letting it fall onto the table exposing her beautiful large mounds of flesh to them all.

Emily was as playful as ever, smiling and laughing as she stood practically naked, now only wearing her lace thong and heels.

As she finished the rest of her beer, she could she two out of three men staring at her openly, everyone but Hotch. Rolling her eyes she was sick of it and she wanted him to notice her. So she stood just behind Hotch as he took his shot, with out missing a beat, she pressed her breasts into his back and ran her nails down his chest making him miss the shot. She smiled and turned him around to face her, her hands going to play with the waist band of his boxers without breaking eye contact. She got on her knees before him and pulled his boxers down with her. He didn't seem to mind, he just stood there holding the pool stick in one hand and holding on tight to the table with the other.

"Well, hello big boy" Emily smiled at the large member in front of her. She got up after releasing him gave him a wink before moving away from him.

Hotch gave the other two men a look after the little show and with a nod they were all on the same page, on Emily's next turn Aaron wasted no time looking for payback as he quietly got behind her. When she bent over, he grabbed her hips like Morgan had done and pulled the tiny bit of fabric covering her pussy aside and with her still bent over rubbed his bare cock up and down her cunt. Emily froze, her moan was to hard to hold back. Spread her legs even further apart inviting Hotch to penetrate her as the others watched with glee.

Hotch grunted and comment on how tight she was as he pushed deeper into her cunt. "Just relax," Hotch moaned into her ear.

"It's just been a while" She moaned holding on tight to the sides of the table as she was being taken by her boss.

Taken by the Devil.


	3. Chapter 3

By now she was moaning and squirming up a storm, until finally she had him all in, Aaron's big cock balls deep was driving her crazy and as he continued to work his big shaft slowly, Emily made eye contact with the other boys in the room. They had rid themselves of their clothes and stood starring at the show. Hotch started to grunt more and more as he slid his tool in and out of Emily's hot cunt. Morgan and Rossi's eyes were as big as saucers as they watched in amazement, Hotch sliding 9 inches in and out of Emily vigorously. Pulling out and then slamming back into her as she gasped and moaned the whole time.

Aaron reached around and grabbed a hold of her big breasts from behind, squeezing them with each thrust deeper into her wet snatch; causing her to groan with pleasure.

This went on for at least 10 minutes before he stiffened and unloaded his balls deep into her. He pumped her for a few more strokes and then pulled his cock from Emily's soar pussy.

The men could all see the cum start to leak out of her cunt and run down her thigh. The look on Hotch's face was pure satisfaction as he turned to the others and calmly said "Next".

Rossi was quick to take his place and put the head of his cock to Emily's freshly fucked hole, grabbing her hips and easily slid the length of his prick deep into her with one powerful thrust.

"Oh god yes" she moaned as he began a knee deep stroke that soon had her building toward an orgasm. As she gasped and moaned, the expression on her face revealed her pleasure.

It wasn't long before Rossi announced he was cumming and then pulled his throbbing cock from Emily's pussy, shooting his load all over her ass and cunt. It was a huge load of sperm and left her dripping. He then gripped his cock and slid it back into her well lubed fuck tunnel for a second round of even more furious pounding.

"Please fuck me harder" she moaned, still bent over the pool table. Without even realizing it, Rossi unleashing his second load. This time he held Emily's hips, his cock deep in her womb, pumping his cream into her as he let out a final groan and collapsing on top of her before pulling his cock from her gaping cunt.

Rossi was breathing hard as he stood up, "Fuck, that was a good ride" he said making the others laugh, "Get in their and try it for yourself," he smiled at Morgan cockily.

It was only a small moment of waiting before Derek stepped between her legs, he wiped her with a towel before spreading her even wider, she reached back and began to rub her clit in a circular motion. She let out a long approving moan as Derek sank his cock balls deep.

"oh god yessss, fuck" she moaned. They fucked for about 5 minutes, then, as he sensed her building toward another orgasm, he brushed his index finger along her back hole and she came instantly.

"You were right Dave, this is one hell of a side I like seeing from her."

Emily stood bent over the table after, she felt so used, they had all just taken a turn one after the other.

 _But you wanted them to Emily, you wanted then to take you, to use you for their pleasure. Didn't you._

Standing on weak legs Emily took a deep breathe, "I want it harder next time."

Hotch stopped talking with the guys and turned to glare at the only woman in the room. He walked up to her fast, his hand going into her hair and pulling it tight, "You like being treated like a whore?"

Emily whimpered at the pain but got a throb from her quivering cunt at the power Hotch was showing he had.

Hotch breathed in her sent, she smelled of strawberries and musk from their first round. He pushed her ass into the end of the table and lightly bit her neck.

"I love it."

"You want more?"

"Yes, god I want it all"

"May we try something new?"

Nodding her head, she ground her crotch into his leg and grunted.

Morgan grinned, "Hope you're ready to scream." His eyes eyeing the handcuffs on the bar that Emily hadn't seen all night.

"He's right, Rossi? Get the cuffs."

"With pleasure."

Emily kept her eyes glued to Hotch's, her breathing getting heavier and her pussy getting wetter.

Rossi gave the second pair to Morgan and hooked them to the side of the pool table, where metal loops were.

She had missed that too.

The men waited for Hotch's signal, letting him have his fun. Know that this was more then just sex for the man, for them it was just a fun night but for Hotch it was living out his greatest fantasy.

Hotch gently pushed Emily onto the table again, this time her back hit the green cloth. He spread her wide, "I'm going to teach you things that you may have never thought would feel amazing, and show you what happens when sluts like you want it so bad."

He picked up her legs and gave one to each man on the side, letting them help hold her down. His eyes grew big and his jaw clenched at seeing her so exposed to him, "Cuff her."

After both her legs and hands were secure, Aaron stepped up and put the tip of his fat cock against her asshole and slowly eased into her. Her eyes burned with tears that threatened to fall from the pain Hotch was forcing onto her. Morgan and Rossi grinned down at Emily as the man before her started to disappear into her ass, Emily whimpered with both pleasure and pain.

Gritting her teeth, Emily did her best to breath but it came with difficulty, her legs pushing on her lungs and the force of Hotch somewhere no man had ever been allowed. Her eyes got glassy, with tears forming in the corners.

Morgan and Rossi were still holding her legs as Aaron worked the tip in her ass, by now both started to alternate between playing with her tits and her pussy all the while encouraging their boss.

He took this as encouragement, he grabbed onto her thighs and gave her a desire filled look.

"Ready to scream?"

Emily gasped for air, "Wha...Fuck!"

She came hard, screaming as Hotch slammed into her in one thrust. He fuck into her hard, picking up the pace a bit, he alternated from hard and rough thrusts to sliding his cock in and holding it to give her a little rest.

Several minutes later as Emily panted, Aaron buried his dick balls deep in her. He fucked her faster and faster, until she started to shake violently as she climaxed again.

He stiffened, pumping his cum up her ass. When he pulled his cock from her, she collapsed back on to the pool table exhausted. Both men let her legs go and they dangled over the edge of the pool table, sperm leaking down them.

"Lets try something that will allow all of us to be pleasured." Rossi grinned squeezing her tits hard.

Emily was helped up by Hotch after they uncuffed her, she smiled into his neck and kissed the hot skin there. "As long as you fuck me the whole night, I don't care what you do." She whispered into his skin so the others wouldn't hear, "I'm going to want you all the time after this is over baby."

He laughed and moved her head back some, he looked into her eyes will happiness and smiled for the first time with her in a room. Her heart melted and she did the riskiest thing to do.

She kissed her boss.


	4. Chapter 4

His arm tighten around her waist and he pushed his lips hard into hers, he was really getting the chance to kiss her!

They were pulled apart by Morgan's phone going off, Emily smiled and with the help from her boss, hopped off the table. Her leg gave out some from the weakness they took, Hotch needing to help her out of her heels.

"You ok?"

After a few moments of trying to get her wobbly legs to work, Emily let Hotch hold her up, his cock still semi erect.  
"I've still got a load for you" he said as he took her hand and grinned.

Emily smiled, as he led her back to the bar where he sat on a stool. The brunette sunk to her knees in front of him, eagerly taking his cock in her mouth, licking it up and down.

"That's it baby," he said encouraging her.

Morgan was still talking on the phone but grinned and looked at Rossi, the oldest smiled at the site of Emily kneeling on the floor, so open and ready for more. Dave walked up behind her while holding his erection and knelt down behind her, he started to ease his cock into her ass just like Hotch had done moments before.

Startled at first, she glanced back over her shoulder to see who it was and moaned, "Fuck me daddy" she said, hoping the words would turn Dave on. She then went back to sucking Aaron's throbbing member.

Dave grunted at both the words and the tightness her ass was able to get back from the small break they had, he slapped her ass a few times and thrust deep. He grunted and groaned at how incredible it felt to have his cock deep inside someone who wasn't his wife. Erin never let him fuck her ass before and although he loved her with all his heart, he just couldn't pass up the opportunity like this one.

Morgan came back over to the men after hanging up the phone, 'I'll tell them later', he said walking towards Emily and getting on his knees.

Dave increased his pace as Emily let Morgan fingered her wet cunt, grunting and moaning, waves of euphoria overwhelming them all. He fucked her hard for another 2 minutes, then just as Hotch was cumming in her mouth Dave erupted in her ass, filling her with a second load of sperm that coat her insides.

The Italian nearly passed out from the intensity of his climax, he got up on shaken legs and sat down on the stool Hotch had gotten up from. Emily didn't hesitate and was soon sucking all the cum from his cock that had just been deep in her asshole. She was like a women possessed, needing to be used.

She daughter was becoming an anal whore right before their eyes as a third cock violated her spunk filled rectum.

"Fuck her harder Morgan, give the slut another load. She loves it, don't you Prentiss?" Aaron asked.

Dave felt his balls tighten and looked down at Emily, their eyes locked as he released a torrent of sperm all over the back of the young brunettes throat. Her tongue licking the head of his cock as she pumped the shaft for every last drop of cream.

"Oh god, fuck me harder baby." Emily moaned, her hands squeezing Rossi's thighs as she was being pounded from behind.

Morgan gave it to his just how she wanted it, his hands on her hips that where moving back and fourth. His face contorted with pleasure and lust. Dave got up along with Hotch, both looking for something to drink.

Aaron got beers for both them as they stood watching Morgan sliding the length of his tool in and out of my Emily.

"You have one hot piece of ass Em" Morgan said to her as he increased his speed, his flesh smacking against her. The men watched as the dark man tighten his grip on her hips as he made one last deep push before groaning with unmistakable pleasure adding on to the cum into Emily's ass.

"Oh fuck, take it all slut" Morgan moaned out.

"Yes! Oh god yes Derek, fill me up" Emily screamed from her climax.

Aaron sat down on the couch, he watched as Morgan and Emily got up and walked towards him. Emily climbed onto his lap and smiled, "Lay down" she ordered her boss. Hotch grabbed her hips and moved them both so that he was on his back and she was on top.

Emily moaned as she slide herself down her boss, the head of his prick hit her cervix every time she pushed down. She pressed her breasts in his facec, letting him lick and suck her harden nipples.

"You like Aaron's big cock up your cunt Emily?" Morgan asked, pulling her hair back so he could shove his dripping tool down her throat.

"Uh huh" she moaned Taking him in.

"I can't tell which of your fuck holes I like better." He said looking into her eyes, his dick sliding easily in deep.

Hotch groaned burring his stiff member in Emily's cunt. He felt the couch sink by Emily ass and watched Rossi get behind her.

The oldest man took a clothe to her ass and wiped as much cum as he could from it, then as he through the clothe onto the pool table, he let the head of erection tease her ass.

"Oh god yes Aaron, fuck me me deeper!" She slurped around the tool feeding her. Dave pushed the head in causing Emily to grunt and take a deep breathe

Hotch stopped moving at the feeling of her cunt getting tighter, he waited as Dave pushed his prick to its halt, then after giving Emily so time to get used to the new feeling, they moved together.

One pushed in as the other pulled out, leaving her breathless.

"Damn Emily, you're so much tighter" one of the men fucking her said, her mind was blank, she was doing her best to breathe around the tool forcing itself down her throat and the pressure given from the others.

He was right though, Emily could feel every inch the shoved into her better, Dave holding onto the round flesh of her ass while Hotch bruised her hips from the grasp he held.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you like it Emily, like them using you like this?" Morgan asked, his hands in her hair.

"Yes. I need it, oh god I need it so bad!"

Moaning with intense pleasure, Emily encouraging all three to give her their cum.

"Oh please, fuck me harder!" She said licking Morgan's cock.

And then as if on cue, all three men shifted to another fuck hole. Morgan moved from her mouth to her pussy. Hotch went from her pussy to her ass and Rossi from her ass to her mouth.

"I bet you love this don't you Emily?" Dave said to her, slamming his cock down her throat. "Being fucked non stop?"

"Oh yesss, I love it." She manged to get out, "I love being fucked like a slut." She said between grunts and moans.

The three men switched again after a few minutes. They had no problem inserting themselves into Emily, who couldn't get enough of their hard pounding.

"Fuck I'm going to cum!" Aron moaned.

"yesss, oh godd yesss!" Emily said, gulping down Hotch's dick.

"So am I" Morgan said as he fucked Emily's ass.

"ahhhh fucckk, take it slut!" Dave said, blasting another load into Emily cunt. "That's it, take it all baby. Make your daddy proud." Dave said biting her breasts.

Emily started convulsing, her body shaking as another wave of pleasure went through her body.

"Oh god yesss! Fuck me" she screamed. Emily collapsed onto Dave's chest, her heart racing. Morgan picked up the tired women and laid her back down on the couch after Dave got up. She pulled a blanket around herself and smiled as the others gulped down beer to help with their dry throats.

"God! What a little insatiable slut" Morgan said, catching his breath.

"Damn, I hope you lets us do this again" Dave said with a grin kissing Emily on the cheek.

After resting for a few moments Morgan told them of the call he got, the team was needed for a case early in the morning. The two men got dressed and thanked Hotch for an amazing night. Derek and Dave both hugged Emily and told her their goodbyes as they got ready to leave, Hotch showed them out putting on his jeans from that night to walk them to the door.

"Thank you for this Morgan, I hope the others understand me wanting to stay with her." Aaron said, giving the dark man a pat on the back.

"I think we can handle a case without you guys, I hope that spending this time together will help you both see that you're good for one other."

Aaron nodded, "It will, I'm going to take her on a date tomorrow, just us."

"Good and here are the keys to the house and the number to my maid service. Have fun with her and she better be your girlfriend by the time we get back." Dave smiled handing over the keys to his 2nd house for the Hotch to use.

After both men were gone, Hotch made his way back down to the den, Emily looked up through sleep heavy eyes and grinned at the man coming to help her stand.

"Are they gone?" Emily asked, letting her boss pick her up bridle style and carry her up to the master bedroom.

"They just pulled off, I think they might go shower and then pack for the case sweetheart."

"Do you think they figured us out?" She smiled kissing her boyfriend of six months on the lips, she let the blanket fall from her chest and stepped into the hot tube. Hotch pulled her back to his chest after he turned on the bubbles.

"I don't think the suspected anything, we made it vary believable that we still hated one another." He answered pulling her closer and kissing the back of her neck.

"Thank you for agree to do this honey, it was my greatest fantasy to get to fuck all three of you at the same time. Do you think we could do it again sometime?" She smiled a wicked smile.

"I think we can do it a few more times, maybe we can even live out my greatest fantasy next?"

She turned in his arms and looked into his eyes, "And what would that be my love?"

Hotch showed off his dimple to the beautiful women in his arms, he said each word with a kiss, "You...Me...Erin...JJ...and Garcia?"

Emily grinned.

Yup, he was defiantly the devil.

* * *

 _ **So, what did you guys think? Should I make another story but this time just the girls and Hotch? Or would you like to see a Hotly story only? Hope you all liked it and can't wait to hear from you!**_


End file.
